1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape printer for printing a print image having translation phrases, which respectively describe one phrase in a plurality of languages, disposed side by side on a tape-like print medium, a method of controlling the tape printer, and a program therefor.
2. Related Art
There is known a tape printer for printing a print image on a print medium (a tape), the print image having a plurality of translation phrases, which respectively describe at least one phrase in a plurality of languages (Japanese, English, Chinese, and Korean), disposed side by side (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-79721)
In the case in which a print layout is edited in such a tape printer as described in the related art document mentioned above, a search for a table of standard phrases is firstly conducted using so-called prefix search for searching for words and phrases each having a prefix coincident with a search term using Japanese Hiragana input, and then, one set is selected out of the coincident phrase candidates, thereby determining the phase as the print object. It should be noted that the print layout of the group of standard phrases thus selected is set so that the Japanese standard phrase always comes at the forefront thereof.
In the case in which the search for the standard phrase is conducted using the method described above, since the search for the table of the standard phrases is conducted using the Japanese Hiragana input, the user is requested to know Japanese expressed as at least Hiragana and the standard phases. However, it is not necessarily the case that all of the users of the tape printer understand Japanese.
Further, there is also the case in which it is desired to dispose the standard phrase in a language other than Japanese at the forefront thereof in the print layout of the one group of standard phrases.